Lee-Enfield
The Lee-Enfield is a bolt-action rifle that is featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty & Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The Lee-Enfield is a British bolt-action rifle. It can kill in one shot, just like all other bolt-action rifles, but is unique in that its magazine contains ten rounds rather than five (two clips of five rounds). This means fewer reloads and more kills, which makes this weapon good for medium-long range fighting, and even some limited fighting at close-medium ranges. In general, it is superior to the Kar98k and other bolt-action rifles; although statistically identical, its large magazine puts the player at an advantage. However, ammunition for the Lee-Enfield can be scarce, found only in the Pegasus levels (both night and day) and the V-Rocket level, usually found on fallen comrades. Reloading can be difficult as well, as the gun cannot be reloaded mid-clip, meaning that the player can only reload when one or both of the two clips of five have been emptied. Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield in multiplayer is issued to the British team, and can outclass most weapons at long-range and medium-range, as it kills in one shot to the head or chest and carries a larger magazine than other rifles. Lee Enfield COD.png|The Lee Enfield Lee Enfield Iron Sights COD.png|The Lee Enfield's iron sights Lee Enfield Reloading COD.png|The Lee Enfield reloading, notice the second clip in the loader's hand waiting to be inserted also. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty:Finest Hour, the Lee Enfield is a default weapon on all of the British PPA levels. Its ten round magazine, combined with a fast bolt cycle, makes this one of the best bolt action rifles in the game. Ammunition, however, can become an issue, as extra rounds for the Lee-Enfield can be scarce. File:Enfield FH.png File:Enfield Iron FH.png File:Enfield Third FH.png File:Enfield Side FH.png Call of Duty 2 Campaign The Lee-Enfield is largely the same as in the earlier installments, still being a one-shot kill at any range and issued to British soldiers. Ammo is more readily available, as it is found in every British level (again, left behind by dead comrades) yet not as abundant as the Kar98k. However, it holds 10 rounds of ammunition, allowing it to gain more kills without reloading. The British sniper rifle of choice is a scoped Lee-Enfield. Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield is issued to the British team in multiplayer. It is accurate, powerful, and has clear iron sights, killing in one shot to the head or chest, and carries a ten-round magazine. This allows for more kills, and faster kills, as it is unnecessary for a user to stop and reload. It is still, however, not very well suited for close-range combat. Image:lee_2.png| Image:leeiron_2.png|Ironsight Image:leesniper_2.png|Sniper variant Image:leesniperiron_2.png|Scope Image:Lee-Enfield ADS.png| Another image of the iron sight Call of Duty 3 The Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty 3 is used by the Polish, Canadian, French and British armies. The bolt system is slower than in Call of Duty 2. The rifle has more damage and longer range in this game, however its iron sights are smaller. The scoped Lee-Enfield is found in the level Laison River. File:CoD3_Lee-Enfield.jpg|Main View File:CoD3_Lee-Enfield_ADS.jpg|Ironsight View Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Lee-Enfield is used by the Canadian (only in the last mission, "Reichswald") and British forces. Call of Duty: World at War (hipfire) (ADS) (ADS scoped) |pen = Medium |fire = Bolt-action |used = Britain |pickup = Hud lee enfield.png }} The Lee-Enfield was originally set to appear in Call of Duty: World at War. However, it was cut along with the British campaign. Only the Create-a-Class image, pickup icon, animations and weapon files remained in the Mod Tools. It appears that Lee-Enfield was equipped with either no attachments, a bayonet, a sniper scope, or both of them and Rifle Grenade. Oddly, the version without attachments has no damage multiplier on the head, while, with any attachment added, damage multipliers are increased to 3.5. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, it is a default weapon in "The Relief of Bastogne", "The Battle of Bure", and "The Rhine". It is a powerful weapon on each of these missions. Leeenfield.png|Lee-Enfield Leeenfieldads.png|Lee-Enfield iron sights Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) can only be used with a scope, and is the same as all the other sniper rifles. It has a ten round magazine, while the other sniper rifles only carry five making it the best sniper rifle in the game. It carries five rounds per magazine in multiplayer, but it retains the 200 rounds maximum of backup ammo. All of the sniper rifles in the DS version look the same as the Lee-Enfield, and are reloaded the same way as the Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. This is most likely due to the lack of memory space versus a larger gaming console. The bolt cycles at an insanely fast speed as well, along with the other snipers in the game. It is depicted to be only moved forward and down and is "shot" back when the gun is fired. File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Lee-Enfield on DS 120px-Sniper Scope CoD WaW DS.jpg Trivia *In Call of Duty, as there is no scoped Lee-Enfield, the British use the Springfield as their sniper rifle in multiplayer and the Kar98k as their sniper rifle in singleplayer. *In Call of Duty 3, the gun can be reloaded at any time, regardless of how many rounds are left. This is in contrast to previous games, in which the player could only reload when the magazine is empty. *In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Lee-Enfield is the only bolt-action rifle that is not available with a scope. *In Call of Duty: World at War, it is possible to obtain the Lee-Enfield through modding. Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:DS weapons Category:Cut Weapons